


and suddenly, it's raining

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: It’s a beautiful day with an 87% chance of rain -- which means Amy’s ready with a brand new compact umbrella while Jake refuses to take a windbreaker to their outdoor investigation. Later, when he’s soaked to the bone and huddling close to her under the refuge of her umbrella, she’s acutely aware of the wetness seeping through her shirt. Strangely, standing in the rain with a drenched Jake Peralta is the warmest she’s ever been.





	

It had been a wonderful autumn day in Brooklyn. The sort where the sun is shining, the sky is clear, and anyone could get by with just a light jacket. Jake thought it was totally justified for him to scoff when Amy packed her brand new compact umbrella, the "latest and greatest the market had to offer," in her bag on their way out.

( _"All three of my weather apps say there's at least an 87% chance of rain this afternoon, Jake. You should at least take your windbreaker."_

 _"I've lived in this city for over 30 years, Amy. I think I can tell when it's about to rain or hail or snow or when the day's all about being cloudy with a chance of meatballs. I don't need the help of some stupid weather app."_ )

Naturally, Amy and her apps were right.

They had been at the park, investigating a crime scene for their latest case. The scene was near enough to the precinct that they decided to walk over instead of driving ( _"We really need to think about decreasing our carbon footprint, Jake! Haven't you seen 'An Inconvenient Truth' by Al Gore?"_ ), and they had just finished their investigation when the rain started.

She sort of wanted him to mope about the sudden change in weather -- really so she could gloat and wave her beautiful umbrella in his face, and _obviously_ not because she wanted to appreciate the adorable pout that occasionally graced his features in similar Amy-Is-Right-Jake-Is-Wrong situations. But watching him throw his hands up in the air, spin around in circles, and leap from puddle to newly-formed puddle only makes her grin goofily at how characteristingly _Jake_ this all is.

Around 10 minutes later, when he's ending his impromptu rendition of "Singing In The Rain" (complete with tap dancing, which in his scuffed up sneakers really just looks like a strange combo of hops, shuffles, and turns), a mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

She's still perfectly dry under her umbrella. In contrast, he's sopping wet. His typically tousled hair clings to his head. His blue hoodie is soaked all the way through to the gray undershirt beneath his plaid button-down. 

"Amy! Come join me!" Jake calls out, standing in the center of a huge puddle.

Her nose scrunches up a bit in disgust. "I think I'd rather stay warm and dry over here, thanks."

"You've been smiling at me like a dork for the past hour. You know you want in on this fun!"

"I have _not_ been smiling like a dork, and it _hasn't_ been an hour!" Her cheeks redden a smidge. "Besides, we have to head back to the precinct soon."

"Ames, it's the end of the day. We technically don't even have to report back anymore. Have some fun!"

Before she can utter another word of protest, he's running in her direction and throwing his arms around her.

She lets out a little yelp at the sudden onset of cold, wetness, and physical contact.

Droplets of rain slip from the tip of his nose to her cheek. Water seeps from his jacket to hers. Goosebumps spread all over her at the feel of his hot breath against her ear. The sound of rain drumming against every horizontal surface is nothing compared to the loud pounding in her chest.

"Brought the fun to you," he says, chuckling. They're so close that his voice reverberates through her, and she feels more than hears his words and laughter.

She's not sure what tips everything over in the end (whether it's her need for more warmth, his adoring gaze, how cliche the situation is overall, or something else entirely), but it isn't long before she's dropping her umbrella, tugging him by the collar, and kissing him with the same ferocity of this storm. 

They remain wrapped up in each other until their lips almost turn blue from the cold and the raindrops feel like pin pricks on their skin. 

* * *

When they wake up in her bed the next morning with matching sore throats and runny noses, they just laugh off the whole ordeal and debate whose job it is to run to the nearby bodega for hot soup and meds.

And when Captain Holt gets word that his two best detectives are sick (they leave separate voice mails within 20 minutes of each other, but Jake's laughter can be heard faintly in the background of Amy's message), he's not entirely surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
